Co zobaczyła Sybilla?
by ladyhouse96
Summary: Tłumaczenie, Severus/Sybilla, Sybilla/Bill


**Autor:** The Treacle Tart

**Oryginał:** .net/s/1798711/1/What_the_Seer_Saw

**Rating:** T

**Zgoda:** jest

**Beta:** gnome

**Co zobaczyła Sybilla?**

- Twój koniec jest bliski, Severusie.

Snape z całą siłą przycisnął palce do skroni z odległą nadzieją, że odetnie dostęp do swojego mózgu, straci przytomność i nie będzie słyszeć ani sekundy dłużej tego przenikliwego i brzmiącego jak banshee głosu.

- Jak umrę tym razem, profesor Trelawney?

- Zostaniesz zaatakowany przez nundu – powiedziała bez wahania.

- Interesujące – rzekł, przeciągając litery. – Więc odwiedzę Afrykę Wschodnią w przyszłości.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu z tego kpisz, Severusie - Sybilla Trelawney uśmiechnęła się delikatnie razem ze swoimi wielkimi, podejrzliwymi oczami zza grubych i okrągłych szkieł okularów.

- Kpię z głupoty i bezmyślności. To nie moja wina, że zaliczasz się do tych kategorii.

- Wspomnisz moje swoje, Severusie, twój koniec jest bliski.

- Panno Trelawney, nie najdalej jak w zeszłym miesiącu mówiła mi pani, że mogę zostać rozszarpany przez chimery, zgnieciony przez Hagrida lub uderzony przez jeden z moich zbiegłych tłuczków - pani wybaczy, ale to jest nieco wątpliwe. Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę lepiej wykorzystywać mój czas.

- Szlaban może poczekać. Bądź czujny, pan Longbottom jest bardzo rozproszony tej nocy. – Zarzuciła szal na ramię, którego końcówka połaskotała Severusa w nos. Płynnie przeszła obok niego, zanieczyszczając na długo powietrze zapachem słodyczy i gryzących perfum.

Na początku odwrócił się i popędził do lochów, a Gryffindor czaił się w ciemnych korytarzach. Radość, jaką zazwyczaj odczuwał, gdy wieczorem planował psychiczne tortury, została osłabiona przez dziwne uczucie niepokoju zasiane w nim przez nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa. Rozdawał szlabany tak często jak Dumbledore cytrynowe dropsy, a Longbottom był głównym odbiorcą obydwu.

Po prostu był szczęściarzem.

Później tej samej nocy, gdy Snape próbował oczyścić osmalone ramię podwójną szkocką - lub podwójną podwójnej – pomyślał o tej starej krakaczce i jej pożegnalnych słowach. Longbottom był zagrożeniem dla wszystkiego; na pewno założyła, że mógłby zepsuć wszystko w niespodziewany sposób. Robił wszystko z opóźnieniem i był rozproszony. Snape pokręcił głową. To była Sybilla „Dźwięk Dzwonów Przepędza Demony, Ponieważ Boją Się Hałasu" Trelawney.

Sybilla „Złe Duchy Nie Mogą Ciebie Skrzywdzić, Gdy Stoisz W Środku Kręgu" Trelawney.

Sybilla -

„Ptak W Domu Oznacza Śmierć"

„Spadające I Tłuczące Się Lustro W Domu Zwiastuje Bliską Śmierć"

„Biała Ćma Znajdująca Się Lub Próbująca Wlecieć Do Domu Jest Omenem Śmierci"

„Upuszczenie Parasola Na Podłogę Jest Oznaką Śmierci"

„Drgające Lewe Oko Symbolizuje Śmierć"

„Śmierć. Śmierć. Zgubny Koniec. Umierać. Agonalna i Bolesna Śmierć. I Więcej Śmierci"

- Trelawney.

Ponownie wypił podwójną szkocką i zaczął przeklinać w duchu za własną głupotę i dawaniu jakiejkolwiek wiary szarlatańskim słowom. Podniósłby brew jako oznakę irytacji, gdyby nie musiał oczyścić ramienia.

Tydzień później siedział w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z lodem na przyrodzeniu, podczas gdy pani Pomfrey, próbując stłumić chichot, mówiła mu o niebezpieczeństwach związanych z quidditchem – oraz o nieposkromionych tłuczkach - Severus Snape postanowił ponownie przemyśleć przepowiednie jasnowidzki.

Swój tydzień rozpoczął wyprawą do Zakazanego Lasu po niektóre składniki do eliksirów i spotkaniem z zakochanymi i nadmiernie podnieconymi chimerami, które rozerwały jego szatę na strzępy.

W środę, ten przygłup Hagrid prawie go przygniótł, gdy cofnął się i wylądował na kolanach Mistrza Eliksirów. Trzeba dodać, że dzięki tej niecodziennej sytuacji całe grono pedagogiczne i uczniowie znajdujący się w Wielkiej Sali, usłyszeli bardzo nieprofesorskie odgłosy – _Umffff_, _Pffffffffffttt_, _Aaaaaaagh_ i _Mamusiu_.

Następnie dzisiejszy incydent ze zbiegłym tłuczkiem atakującym dolne regiony ciała. I pobyt w bibliotece.

Tęsknił za swoimi spokojnymi lochami i pocieszną szkocką, – której było niebezpiecznie mało – kiedy dyrektor wszedł do sali.

- Jak się czujesz, Severusie?

- Wyśmienicie – powiedział ironicznie. – Wcale mi nic nie jest, poza ciężkim urazem jąder. Myślę, że poproszę Filcha, aby klękał przede mną regularnie na kolana.

- Miałeś trochę przygód w tygodniu, prawda? - oczy Albusa migotały zza okularów-półówek.

- Nie, naprawdę - Snape wytrzymał błyskotliwy wzrok i warknął tak, że doprowadziłby młodego czarodzieja do łez i spowodowałby spontaniczne samospalenie się Hufflepuffu.

- Może zasugeruję ci trochę wolnego z dala od Hogwartu. Okazało się, że było trochę kłopotów w magicznej wiosce w Tanzanii. Przypuszczamy, że śmierciożercy starali się złapać magiczne zwierzęta w pułapki i przywieźć je tutaj, żeby pomagały Voldemortowi. Chciałbym, żeby ktoś tam się udał i zbadał to.

- Tanzania. To… to jest we wschodniej części Afryki, czyż nie? – zapytał nerwowo.

- Tak.

- Mówisz, że magiczne stworzenia – poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

- Tak.

- Afryka Wschodnia – zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

- Tak, czy wszystko w porządku, Severusie? - Dumbledore musiał poczekać, aż Severus odzyska przytomność i odpowie mu na pytanie.

Gdy Snape został zwolniony spod opieki pani Pomfrey, poszedł prosto na Wieżę Północną.

- Sybillo – wołał. – Sybillo… gdzie jesteś?

- Wołałeś mnie, Severusie? - profesorka spłynęła po spiralnych schodach prowadzących do jej prywatnego pokoju, ubrana w długą, jedwabno-koronkową koszulę nocną z dekoltem.

- Sybillo… - zaczął, próbując zmusić swoje wargi do uśmiechu. – Sybillo, zastanawiałem się, czy… czy nie masz żadnych nowych wizji… o mnie?

- Wiedziałam, że do mnie przyjdziesz – różowe usta uśmiechnęły się szelmowsko. – Czekałam na ten dzień od jakiegoś czasu.

- Tak…?

- Jesteś zdenerwowany – spuściła oczy i spojrzała na Snape`a spod rzęs. – Pozwól mi to naprawić moją specjalną herbatą.

Gestem wskazała na swoje pokoje, a Snape mógł tylko patrzeć i podążyć za nią w milczeniu.

Jej kwatery były takie, jak sobie wyobrażał. Podłoga była zasłana wyściełanymi poduszkami i jasnymi pufami, zwisające się cienkie paski płótna dziwnie przypominały pajęczynę, a osmalone kociołki z kadzidłami lewitowały w powietrzu, wypełniając je dymem i zapachem gałki muszkatołowej oraz anyżu.

- Sybillo! – zawołał, walcząc jednocześnie z prześcieradłami, które go szczelnie opatuliły, a co za tym idzie – próbował się przemieścić w inne miejsce. Nie pomagało w tym lekkie zawroty głowy przez odurzającą mgłę i zanik zdrowego rozsądku, które najwyraźniej zawsze trzymały się nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa. – Sybillo… nie chcę herbaty. I… czy jesteś pewna, że chodzi o nundu?

- Wiem tylko to, co przepowiedziały mi karty matki mojej matki, gwiazdy wypełniające niebo, liście -

- Tak, pięknie i poetycko, ale co z nundu? – przerwał jej Severus.

- Powiedziałam ci wszystko, co wiem.

Snape upadł na ziemię z głową ukrytą w dłoniach, lądując na poduszce w kształcie fuksji, wyglądając jak spłaszczony pomidor. Sybilla podeszła do niego i uklęknęła.

- Jesteś przestraszony, Severusie. Rozumiem to. Nie jesteśmy w stanie zrozumieć prawideł zdarzeń przyszłości. To tak naprawdę brzemię posiadacza musiało być wiadomością dla tak wielu. Pozwól mi pomóc, żebyś poczuł się lepiej. Pozwól mi na chwilę wziąć twój umysł z ciała.

- Znasz zaklęcie? – spojrzał w górę.

- Nie zaklęcie, ale to pewien dar – zaśmiała się cicho.

- Jesteś mistyczką?

- Nie, ale mogę ci dać doświadczenia duchowe – rzekła jedwabistym tonem.

- Jak szaman.

- Seks, Severusie – rzuciła, a jej głos stał się ostry i zadziorny. – Mówię o seksie.

- Seks? – zapiszczał, szeroko otwierając oczy. – Z tobą?

- Myślę, że stwierdzisz, iż moje umiejętności są… nadzwyczajne – powiedziała spokojnie, pozwalając zsunąć się ramiączku koszuli i błyskając bardzo chętnym uśmiechem.

- No cóż… seks. Nigdy nie miałem na myśli…

- Nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu, prawda? - Severus zarumienił się.

- Cóż, wymaga dotykania drugiej osoby, czyż nie? I jest raczej bałaganiarski. Klejące się… i te wyciekające płyny – skrzywił się. – I na dodatek to jęczenie, krzyki, zniekształcony wyraz twarzy… nie jest to zbyt godne.

- Jesteś prawiczkiem?

- O Boże… - rzekł z nagłym zapałem i ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To było upokarzające. – To jest to, czego potrzebuję: nowa etykietka, którą trzeba dodać do i tak już sławnej listy. Śmierciożerca, bezmyślny nauczyciel i prawiczek. Nie chcę umrzeć jako prawiczek – ustąpił z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Sybillo… bądź delikatna.

- Pozwól mi, żebym zajęła się wszystkim.

_Minuta i trzydzieści sekund później_

- To wszystko?

- Nie, musisz dokonać penetracji, żeby faktycznie uznać to za seks. Ale to dobry początek. Twoje wyposażenie jest jak najbardziej do zaakceptowania.

- Więc spróbujmy ponownie.

_Dwadzieścia minut później._

- To było… To było…

- Dużo lepiej. Ale widzę jeszcze więcej praktyki w twojej przyszłości.  
_  
Dwie godziny później_

- Nie miałem pojęcia, co tracę.

- Szybko się uczysz, Severusie. Ale myślę, że powinieneś powstrzymać się od krzyczenia „Remus" tak głośno.

- Ja nie… To znaczy… Dobrze. Myślę, że jestem gotowy, żeby przyjść tu ponownie.

_Dwa dni później_

- Będziesz tutaj uczył?

- Profesor Snape wziął krótki urlop, aby sprawdzić kilka spraw dla mnie i powinien wrócić w ciągu miesiąca. Powitajmy również pana Weasleya, który łaskawie zgodził przejąć nauczanie eliksirów pod nieobecność profesora Snape`a. - Albus Dumbledore stał przed swoimi pracownikami, kręcąc między palcami koniec swojej długiej brody.

Bill siedział i uśmiechał się do reszty, która wydawała się być zadowolona, mając go w swoim gronie. Po zakończonym spotkaniu wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie napotkał analizujące i lekko powiększone oczy Sybilli Trelawney, które wpatrywały się w niego.

- Czytałam w kartach, młody Wiliamie. Boję się o ciebie podczas twojego pobytu w zamku.

- Co widzisz? – zapytał sceptycznie.

- Wiliamie… Obawiam się, że twój koniec jest bliski.


End file.
